


We Just Click

by LilisBooks



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Asexual Charlie Kelly, Charlie Kelly is a Good Friend, Gen, Mac and Charlie are best friends, Pre-Series, Soft Mac McDonald, They are two bros hanging out together because they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks
Summary: Charlie and Mac, ten year olds, share a summer evening together away from the rest of the world
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Mac McDonald, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kid Fics





	We Just Click

_ 4:00 pm _

_ On a Monday, 1986 _

_ Philadelphia, PA. _

Summer vacation had just started, and Charlie couldn’t be happier about it. School was always a source of headaches for Charlie, but summer vacations were worth everything school threw his way. He and Mac were ten and nine years old respectively and the world was at their feet, laid bare for them to explore. Mac had wanted to go camping, because according to him it was a badass experience, and their mothers had left them for the weekend to be by themselves. 

“Let’s go swimming!” Mac exclaimed once they had settled the things at the camp. He stripped off his shirt as fast as he could, running towards the lake, uncaring and free. 

Charlie smiled at the sight of his best friend happy and unburdened by life. It was not a Mac he saw often, as Mac was usually trying to appear tough and hard, but it was a Mac that made him feel happy and with his heart full of warmth. This was his favourite Mac, a Mac only he got to see.

“C’mon Charlie!” Mac exclaimed from the water, “You don’t wanna miss this!”

“I’m going!” Charlie yelled as he too stripped to the waist and ran towards his best friend as fast as he could. If Charlie knew of a Mac no one else did, Mac knew of a Charlie hidden from the world, a Charlie that loved music and songs, who related better to the world through them than with words. A Charlie that only existed when it was just the two of them.

After an epic cannonball, he was floating next to Mac, who was on his back with his eyes closed. He was humming a song Charlie had a hard time remembering, but it was soft and familiar enough that Charlie found himself mesmerised by Mac looking so peaceful and quiet. Usually Mac was loud and wanted attention, but the boy in front of him looked soft and tender, like those rabbits that sometimes he saw on TV and who he wanted to squish. 

Charlie’s heart did a somersault inside his chest at that realisation and began beating rapidly at the sight of Mac right next to him, which confused him to no end. He had never felt anything like that before, even after all the nights they spent together after a nightmare or a bad day. Although the feeling was new, he wasn’t scared. Because as long as Mac was with him, nothing, not even the Nightman, could touch him.

“I never want to leave,” Charlie said after a while, wanting to share with Mac whatever was happening inside of him. He closed his eyes. “I wanna stay here forever.”

“Philly or the lake?” Mac asked without opening his eyes, smiling and looking calm. 

_ Your side _ , was what Charlie wanted to say, but that sounded gay and… they weren’t gay, right? They were Mac and Charlie, together ‘till the very end. Whenever Mac’s dad went to prison, Charlie was there. When Charlie had nightmares, Mac was there to fight them away. But… they also could be true with each other no matter what. Mac was always holding him when the world became too much and his hand was soft and kind against Charlie’s dirty one. If there was someone out there who wouldn’t judge him, it was Mac.

“I want to be away from Philly,” Mac said, probably getting tired of waiting for Charlie to answer, still with his eyes closed, “and open an imported leather shop somewhere in the south.”

“Yeah, leather man, all the leather, like turquoise studs on the leather and…” Charlie began saying excitedly, opening his eyes and swimming around, flapping water all over Mac, which would’ve upset him in any normal setting, but he just smiled. 

“Exactly! You just get me, Charlie.”

“Yeah man, you’ll be super successful with that leather shop,” Charlie said less excitedly as he looked at his best friend. The possibility of Mac wanting a future away from Charlie was too much for him to handle, making him less capable of understanding the heavyweight he was feeling inside of him. He looked downwards, not wanting to see more of a happy Mac.

“We’ll be successful Charlie,” Mac said, finally opening his eyes and looking earnestly at him, turning his face to be able to look directly at Charlie’s eyes. “I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else but you, buddy.”

Charlie looked up, face to face with Mac, who looked excited and hopeful for the future. His smile was broad and warm and Charlie wanted to hug his best friend more than anything else. The warm feeling returned, this time stronger than before, and Charlie wanted to bathe in it forever and ever.

“Really?” Charlie asked, despite knowing how needy he sounded and how much he hated it. But Mac wouldn’t judge him, he never had. Mac just smiled at him, softly, like he understood.

“Yeah man,” Mac said, closing his eyes once again and returning to his floating position, “we just click.”

And, not for the first time, Charlie Kelly thanked whoever was out there for putting Ronald “Mac” McDonald in his life. He didn’t believe in prayer, but if someone was out there, Charlie prayed to them that Mac would stay by his side forever and ever. 


End file.
